


Pride

by Thesseli



Series: The Ebon Lion [8]
Category: Warcraft (2016), Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Day Four: Pride, Death Knight Lothar, LionTrust, Liontrust Week, Liontrust Week 2018, M/M, Stoutheart Keep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 13:35:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15268593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thesseli/pseuds/Thesseli
Summary: Anduin still didn’t think this was wise. “I thought the idea was to help ease him back into modern society, not give him culture shock,” he said. “They didn’t do that kind of thing back then, in the time he came from. It might make him uncomfortable.”





	Pride

“Of all the things you could have included in your ‘Ways to Reacquaint Yourself with Modern Azeroth’ list, why in the world would you suggest Stoutheart Keep’s Pride Festival to Lord Lothar?” the King of Stormwind asked, after they’d seen the death knight off. What had Genn been thinking? 

Greymane seemed amused by Anduin’s reaction. “We Gilneans are not quite as backwards as some might think, your highness,” he replied loftily. 

Anduin still didn’t think this was wise. “I thought the idea was to help ease him back into modern society, not give him culture shock,” he said. “They didn’t do that kind of thing back then, in the time he came from. It might make him uncomfortable.” 

The old worgen grinned knowingly at the King of Stormwind. “You don’t have to worry about your uncle being uncomfortable, Anduin.” 

“Oh? And why is that?” 

The worgen’s smile grew even wider. “Because your uncle’s had the Archmage’s scent all over him for his entire visit.” At the incredulous look on Anduin’s face, he continued. “It’s the same with Khadgar. Lothar’s scent was all over him too. *All* over him.” 

Anduin blinked. “I see,” he said faintly. Of all the things he could have learned about his namesake, this was probably the least expected. 

Genn tapped his nose. “I may look human right now, but I’m not. And even in this form, I can tell,” he stated. “I thought you should know. Since he is part of your family and all that...and also because any worgen who runs into either of them before they leave the city is going to know, and I thought you might prefer to hear it from me first. But this isn’t common knowledge, so please keep this to yourself, at least until such time as your uncle and the Archmage choose to tell us. Then we can act suitably surprised, and happy for them that they’ve found each other again after such a long time. Perhaps, if they are amenable, we can organize a celebration for them.” 

Anduin looked up at Genn, and smiled lopsidedly. “You know, that sounds like an excellent idea.”

**Author's Note:**

> Stoutheart Keep is a (fictional) location in the Redridge Mountains, created by myself and NikkiLane. It began as a trading post, and has since become a small sanctuary city similar to Shattrath in Outland. All stories with the 'Stoutheart Keep' tag take place in the same timeline, the same 'universe'. All of the Ebon Lion stories are part of it, as are many (but not all) of my other Warcraft fanfics.


End file.
